Adopted
by Angel-777
Summary: An average girl named Paige wakes one morning to some strange events, and soon finds out that she was adopted.She runs away to find family, but runs into a certain someone too!Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Paige awoke early in the morning with birds chirping outside her window, and the sun shining in her face. She grumbled sleepily and buried her head in her pillow.

"Paige, Are you awake?" She heard a voice call from outside her door.

"Yes mother!" She called back sleepily.

"Good, breakfast is ready, and you do not want to be late again!" Her mother called a bit impatiently.

Paige moaned and reluctantly climbed out of bed to dress for work. As she came downstairs she heard her mother call "Come and eat breakfast before you leave." Paige waved a dismissive hand and went into the kitchen.

The two ate in silence until her father joined them. Good morning ladies, I'm off to work." He said with a smile.

Paige nodded, "I had better get going also." She said.

Her father nodded and hugged her goodbye. "Bye!" She called over her shoulder as she left for work.

On her way she passed the Paris opera house. Paige stopped in front of it and admired its beauty. '_As many times as I walk by this place daily, you figure I would not have to stop here, but it is so beautiful.'_ She thought to herself.

"Oh, I am going to be late again if I do not get going!" Paige exclaimed out loud to herself.

Paige walked into the dress shop to find an angry boss awaiting her arrival. As soon as her boss saw her walk in, she started giving her the 'lecture'. "Why are you always late? You know, many young girls would love to have your job. But no I chose you. What on god's green earth was I thinking? And you know…" Paige cut her off.

"I know, and I am sorry. I promise I will not be late tomorrow." She said.

Her boss eyed her suspiciously. "You had better be sure of it. I cannot keep having people waiting on someone who is not responsible enough to show up to work on time."

"I am sure. What do you mean keep people waiting?" Paige asked.

Her boss's face lit up "Oh yes, someone is here for a dress. Do not mess up on this one. She is from one of those wealthy families. What was the name? De Shiny, De Chaney…." Once again Paige cut her off.

"De Chagny?"

Her boss glared at her, "Know it all." She said, pushing her toward the brunette woman, who was examining the already made gowns. Paige smiled triumphantly, and walked over to the woman.

"Hello Madame, sorry for the wait. Can I help you with anything?" She asked

"Oh it is alright, and yes. You see I need something for a formal party." She answered.

Paige nodded "alright then, let me get your sizes first." She said holding a measuring tape. The brunette nodded, and Paige began measuring. While the woman was being measured, she got bored.

"So, what is your name Mademoiselle?" She asked.

"My name is Paige Giselle, and you?" Paige answered. She was too busy measuring to notice the brunette woman visibly pale at the mention of her name. When she did not answer Paige looked up from her work.

"Are you alright?" She asked the woman. Again she said nothing, but only stared.

"What is it, did I say something wrong?" Paige asked.

Finally the woman answered, "No, you did not say anything wrong. My name is, Christine De Chagny."

Paige nodded still aware of her strange behavior, but she decided to try and forget it.

"You can call me Christine, if you want" She quickly added.

"In that case you may call me, Paige" Paige said, and went back to her work. "Christine…. hmm, that name sounds so familiar. Oh! Weren't you that opera singer?" Paige asked hopefully.

Christine reluctantly answered, "Yes, I was. Years ago."

"Maybe you can tell me then. Were all the rumors true?" She asked, interested.

"Most of them were. Some were a little over exaggerated" She answered.

"Well then, how long have you two been married?" Paige asked.

Christine smiled "Sixteen years."

"Wow" Paige whispered under her breath. Christine did not hear it luckily. "Well did you know, that is how old I am?" She asked.

"Yes, I know." Christine answered.

"What?" Paige asked confused.

Christine realized what she had just said, and covered her mouth. "Nothing, never mind! I believe that I like this dress." She said gesturing to a rose colored dress. She hoped that Paige would let it go. Luckily it worked.

"Alright, your dress will be ready tomorrow evening." Paige said writing down everything on a small piece of paper on the counter.

"Right, I will return then, Paige." Christine said to Paige.

Paige nodded and continued writing down the dress choices. Christine began to leave, but stopped, and turned to Paige. "Would you like to join me for tea today after your shift?"

Paige was shocked at this sudden question from such a wealthy family. "Um…sure? Thank you."

"Great I will see you then, just ask for me at the door." She said excitedly.

"Alright then, I will" Paige said waving to her.

"Well…that was strange." Paige said to herself. "O well"

She shrugged it off, and began to work on Christine's dress.

**End of chapter one! That was strange…. scariness! Beware! Will update soon!**

**Byee Also Please Review! Thanx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paige's shift was over at the dress shop. She waved goodbye to her grumpy boss, and headed over to the De Chagny residence.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Once she set foot onto the side walk of the premises she got a sudden feeling of de ja vu. _'Strange'_ She thought to herself 'I_ have never been here in my life!_' she shrugged the feeling off, and walked up to the beautiful oak door. After knocking, a woman appeared at the door. Paige assumed that she was but a servant in the elegant home of the De Chagny's.

"Can I help you mademoiselle?" She asked cheerfully.

Paige smiled "Yes, you see, I am here to see Christine De Chagny. She invited me over for tea today after my shift. My name is Paige Giselle."

The woman froze when Paige spoke her name. "Paige Giselle?" She asked slowly as if in shock.

"Yes" Paige confirmed. The woman cleared her throat "Oh I am sorry mademoiselle. I spaced out for a moment" Paige smiled "Oh, its alright think nothing of it, I do that all the time. That's half of the reason I am always in trouble at home. I swear I was adopted at times. My parents don't know how to have a little fun."

The woman laughed nervously "Yes, well follow me please, she has been waiting for you in the parlor. Monsieur De Changy will love to meet you." She said kindly.

The woman led Paige down a hallway filled with pictures on the walls and tables. Left and right, every where she looked was some type of photo staring back at her. One particular picture caught her wondering eye. It was of a family she recognized Christine first, and then a blonde haired man, who Paige only assumed was her husband. Then Paige noticed something that she did not quite expect, a young girl about the age of two, smiling and standing between Christine and her husband. The child had dark brown hair much like her own, only lighter, but only a shade or two. _'Strange, that child looks just like me when I was younger._' She thought.

The servant woman had only just realized that Paige had stopped following her. "What is it mademoiselle?" She asked.

Paige looked at her "Oh nothing really, it's just that this child looks a lot like me. Well, when I was young that is." She said "Why didn't she tell me she had any children?" She asked, more to herself than the servant woman, who was now staring at her.

The woman visibly paled at her question, but managed to stammer "I-I would not know." Paige waved a dismissive hand "Oh, yes, I know. I was just thinking out loud." Paige sighed "Yet another thing that makes me much different than my parents."

The servant nodded uncomfortably "Yes, well, we must go to the parlor now. She is waiting, and she gets a bit cranky when she does." Paige gave her a nervous glance at this. "Oh! not a lot. Just a bit cranky. As every one does, of course she has been through a lot these past few years." She said reassuringly.

Paige was led down the rest of the picture filled hallway before she could ask any more questions. They came to two double doors. "Wait here, I will tell her you are here." The woman told Paige.

Christine was staring intently outside the window, clearly lost in her thoughts. "Madame, Paige Giselle is here to see you." She said softly. Immediately Christine turned away from the window towards her. "Oh, of course, please show her in." She said.

Paige walked in through the doors, and the servant closed the doors behind her. "Please sit down." Christine said gesturing to the sofa. "Oh, thank you. You have a lovely place here." Paige said sitting down.

"Thank you" She said. "So how was work?" Christine asked Paige.

"It was alright. What does your husband do for a living?" Paige asked.

"He is a patron at the opera house." She said.

Paige looked surprised "I thought that it burned." She said

"Oh, it did." She began, mentally remembering the horrific night. "You see, he helped with the funds to have it rebuilt, despite all of the rumors and such nonsense."

Paige gave a puzzled look "I thought you said that all of the rumors were true."

"Well, not all of them, but lets not speak of it now." Christine said, trying to change the subject. A small silence passed between them, during this time they heard the front door shut.

Christine's eyes lit up "Oh, don't worry that's only my husband, I want you to meet him." She said. Paige nodded "I'd love to."

A few moments later, a man with bright blue eyes, and light blonde hair about shoulder length, stepped into the parlor. Giving Paige a questioning look he smiled. Christine crossed the room over to where he stood.

"Who is this?" He asked politely, while gesturing to Paige. Christine gave him a strange look.

"Dear, this is Paige Giselle." She said. His face too, turned white at the mention of her name.

His gaze turned to Paige, who was wondering why her name made everyone look so strangely. For a moment his eyes met Paige's, and in that moment she thought that she saw a glimpse of pain in his eyes. _'What is going on?'_ She asked herself.

He shook his head and the pain she had seen was now covered by something else. Offering his hand to Paige, he placed a small kiss on the back of her hand. "Pleased to meet you, mademoiselle." H said.

Paige smiled "You too monsieur, and please call me Paige. I never was fond of formalities."

He nodded "Well then, Paige, you may call me Raoul."

Paige opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by an old woman bursting into the room. "I heard Paige was here!" The old woman shouted. "Where is the darling child?" She asked no one in particular.

Paige's eyes widened when the woman's eyes set on her. The old woman burst into tears and caught Paige in a huge tight hug.

"It's been so long since I've seen you! Look at how you've grown dear. I mean sixteen years old? You're a woman now!" She shouted between tears and sobs.

After the woman said this, she was pried off of Paige by Raoul, Who drug the sobbing old woman out of the room. Christine led her over to the window.

"Do not listen to her dear." Christine began awkwardly, as if examining every word before speaking them. "She has about lost her mind, she is quite old now, you know. She is very sweet though."

Paige nodded. Outside the door she could hear Raoul and the old woman talking in hushed tones. "She has no clue, and you almost gave everything away!" She heard Raoul say.

She heard a sob and then the old woman say in between sobs "I'm sorry sir but I missed her so much." Raoul sighed

"Well if you care for her as you say, then you will be silent. She must never know that she was adopted!" He said quickly as if it hurt to say. "You know as well as I do that it is for her safety as well as ours."

After hearing this, Paige turned white. _'Adopted?' My god, when was I adopted? Why didn't any one tell me! Now that explains why I bear no resemblance to my parents'_

Paige had dark brown hair and brown eyes, while her parents both had red hair and green eyes. Another thing was that neither parent could sing a note, unlike Paige.

Christine noticed the sudden change in Paige's behavior. "Paige? What's wrong?" She asked alarmed.

Paige began to feel her legs weaken beneath her. She didn't even hear Christine's desperate pleas for responses.

'_Why do I feel so light headed all of a sudden?' _She asked herself.

"Raoul!" Christine yelled in alarm.

Hearing the amount in alarm, Raoul ran back into the parlor, followed by the old woman.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly. Christine, who was now keeping Paige stable by her shoulders, replied "It's Paige, something's wrong with her!"

Raoul ran over to her and took Christine's place in keeping her from falling. Christine began to fan Paige's face with her hand.

Paige's legs finally gave way beneath her, and she collapsed into unconsciousness. Fortunately Raoul was there to catch her. He gasped in alarm and yelled. "Go get her some water!"

The old woman nodded and fled out of the room. Christine gasped. "She fainted! Raoul, get her over to the sofa!" She yelled. He nodded and lifted Paige up, setting her down gently on the sofa.

The old woman ran back into the room with a bowl of water. Her gaze fell on Paige and she yelled. "Oh no she's dead!"

"She's not dead, she only fainted!" Christine snapped. The woman breathed a sigh of relief. Christine snatched the water from the woman and laid it down on the table by the sofa.

"So, how did she faint?" The old woman asked dumbly.

Raoul glared at her, "She probably overheard our conversation! Otherwise, why would our daughter be unconscious on our sofa?" He yelled.

The old woman burst out sobbing once again. Christine ran to her and glared at Raoul. "Why must you act this way, Raoul? She was only asking!"

Leading the sobbing old woman out of the parlor, Christine threw one last glance at her daughter on the sofa.

After they left the room Raoul knelt down by the sofa and put a cold wet cloth to Paige's forehead.

Christine finally silenced the old woman and came back into the parlor alone. "How is she?" Christine asked.

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face "She's fine."

Christine walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Raoul sighed. "I've missed her so much." He said as a tear slid down his face.

Christine smiled sympathetically "I know, as have I Raoul. But look what our daughter has become." She said.

He nodded and smiled a bit "Yes, and it is great to be able to see her. I only wish we could have been there to see her grow."

Christine nodded in agreement. Paige stirred, and mumbled something that only Raoul caught. "Daddy"

Raoul burst into silent sobs, tears rolling down his face. Grasping Paige's hand, Raoul whispered "Paige…My daughter"

**Sorry it took so long to update! I will do better next time!**

**Thank you ponine-cosette for pointing that out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sad, but true, I own NOTHING!**

**Hey! I got this chapter up sooner than I thought I would.**

**Sorry about the lack of Erik everyone, but I want you to get to know Paige first. **

**He will most likely show his wonderful self**

** in the 4th or 5th chpater.**

**Enjoy

* * *

**

Chapter 3

At last Paige regained consciousness. Opening her eyes, she found that she was in her own bed at home. All of a sudden she sensed that she wasn't alone in her room. With her head throbbing in pain, she sat up slowly. Her eyes landed on the door, where her mother was stood watching her carefully.

"I'm glad you're awake, Paige" Her mother said softly.

"What happened?" Paige asked in a soft whisper.

Her mother sighed "Well dear, you fainted over at the De Chagny's house for some reason." Her mother began "They brought you home about an hour ago."

Paige nodded, her memory came flooding back to her very quickly. Her gaze fell from her mother to the blanket, which lay across her lap.

"Mom, would you mind if I asked to be alone?" Paige asked sadly.

She could tell by the silence that her mother was hurt, but she finally got out "Sure honey, but remember that it's 8:00. You need to get ready for bed but I'm sure you won't be getting much sleep. You've been unconscious for quite a while. Your father and I will are going to bed, alright dear?"

Paige nodded, refusing to meet her mother's gaze. Her mother sighed, and sat down beside Paige.

"Honey, I know what's wrong with you." Her mother began nervously "You know, don't you?"

Paige glanced up at her mother briefly, but lowered her gaze afterward. So many emotions ran through her mother's emerald green eyes, which Paige couldn't bring herself to look at.

"Yes" Paige whispered sadly.

Her mother placed her hand on Paige's shoulder. "Honey, we meant to tell you sooner."

Paige's heart, which was filled with hurt and rage, finally lashed out. "Then **why** didn't you! Why lie to me for **fourteen **years! Why did you **make** me live a lie for** fourteen years?**" Paige yelled at her.

Paige's mother cringed. "Well honey, one thing just led to another and we figured that it would be **safer** for you not to know. Besides, you were so happy and you kids do grow better with their actual mothers and fathers." She sighed "Paige, we only wanted a good life for you."

Paige nodded as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Paige honey, just know that this doesn't change how much we love you." Her mom said reassuringly.

Paige put her tear stained face in her hands.

"I love you Paige. We're just down the hall if you need us." Her mother said getting up and leaving the room.

After her mother left the room, Paige laid back down on her side. Staring at the wall Paige's thoughts went wild. '_Why wouldn't they tell me the truth? What did they mean by safer?'_

Paige felt more tears coming on. "No. I will not let this destroy me!" She told herself, ignoring the tears that threatened to fall. Paige laid there feeling more helpless and alone than she had ever felt.

"Maybe I should go talk to mom." She said aloud, throwing the covers off of her legs.

She got up and walked into the hallway. Paige looked around the dark unwelcoming hallway. Her eyes landed on her parent's door. In the dark it looked so off limits, and forbidden.

Paige wrapped her arms around herself as a small frightened child would. When she did, her fingers touched velvet; she realized that she was still in her red day dress.

'_Maybe I'll just go take a bath and change into some fresh clothes first.' _She thought to herself.

Paige nodded to confirm her decision, and then went into the bathroom to take her bath.

Paige slipped down into the warm welcoming water, enjoying every moment of the water's comfort. Her mind, again, went wild with all sorts of memories and reminders, but it eventually drifted back to the adoption situation.

Paige sighed "I wish that I could forget it ever happened" She whispered.

The silence of the house seemed to make her simple whisper echo. Another silent tear escaped her eye and slid down her face. Wiping it away, She slowly got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself.

The house seemed to be much colder than before. Shivering, she walked to her room and put on a simple black dress, which she had gotten from her mother.

Walking over to her mirror, Paige examined her reflection. Her dress was a deep rose color, and clung to her figure perfectly. It had long sleeves, so as not to get cold, and a ribbon tied in the back.

Paige sat on the edge of her bed and sighed. Looking at the clock on the wall, Paige saw that it was 9:45. _'My mother would kill me if I went out this late.'_ Paige thought to herself. A mischievous smile formed on her small red lips. "But she's not **actually** my mother, Right?" Paige said aloud.

Slipping on her shoes, Paige smiled. "Just a small walk, that's all."

She grabbed her cloak and put it on. Closing the door behind her, Paige began walking in the direction of the dress shop. (Where Paige works. For those of you who forgot)

Paige almost forgot about the De Chagnys, because she was so wound up in the adoption conflict. She had so many questions for them like: How did you know I was adopted? Do you know my real parents? And did you know about this all along, and if so, why?

'_It's late; they'll surely be in bed by now.' _Paige thought to herself.

She kept walking on until she got to the opera house. As usual she stopped in front of it. _'Maybe I should try and get a job there.'_ She thought, gazing at it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow move along the opera house wall.

Her eyes darted to where she saw the movement, but once her eyes landed on the spot, the shadow was gone. She shrugged it off and classified it as a figure of her imagination.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" She whispered aloud.

Sighing, she leaned against a street light. Paige closed her eyes trying to forget the day's happenings. Suddenly, a cold hand grasped her shoulder.

XxXxXxXxX

* * *

**Hope every one liked it, please review! It keeps the updates coming faster!**

**By the way, my apologies for any mistakes in grammar or spelling.**

** Never has been my best subject any way.**

**Thanks!**

**P.S. Ha Cassie! No Raoul in that one!!!!**

**_Paula_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally!!!**

** Once again, I keep my readers waiting.**

**Im sorry it took so long to** **update!**

**Please review because I'm not so sure about this chapter.**

**Also know that this was done in a hurry, so I apoligize for all of the mistakes in spelling, grammar, etc...**

**Thank you **

**On with the chapter. **

**

* * *

**

Paige gasped and her eyes bolted open in surprise. She whirled around to find two light brown eyes staring back at her. Paige let out a small scream and stumbles backwards, landing flat on her back in the process.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Asked a gentle female voice.

Sitting up, Paige rubbed her back and gazed up at the person before her. It was a woman, a bit older than herself, but not by much. Her hair was long, blonde, and pulled back tightly into a ponytail. She wore a simple black dress, and carried three rather large packages with her.

"I'm fine Madame, thank you for asking. I'm sorry, if I was in your way, I didn't mean to be." Paige said shyly, still sitting on the cold ground.

The woman smiled, "No dear, you weren't in my way. Here, let me help you up."

The lady extended a hand to Paige, who greatly accepted it. Now, standing, Paige saw that the woman was only an inch or two taller than she was.

While dusting herself off, Paige said. "My name's Paige, Paige Giselle"

The lady nodded "Meghan Giry, Nice to meet you Mademoiselle."

"Oh, please, I despise formalities, please call me Paige."

Meghan nodded "Alright then. Every one calls me Meg."

Meg then seemed to remember something "Oh! I was going to ask you if you would mind helping me carry these packages up to my room? They're awfully heavy." She said shifting the bags in her arms.

Paige laughed, "Of course I'll help you, Madame."

"Oh, thank you, and it's Mademoiselle by the way." She said handing two packages to Paige.

"So, Meg, may I ask where are we going?" Paige asked.

"Oh, of course, Paige! Well, you see, I work with my mother at the Paris Opera House." Meg said gesturing to their destination.

When Paige heard this, she gasped. "What? Are you serious?"

Meg nodded, smiling "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Paige's face lit up "Oh! I've always wondered what it's like in there. I pass it every day before and after work."

Meg only smiled. "Well then, follow me."

'_I finally get to see inside!' _Paige thought to herself, while following Meg.

Meg led Paige to the front door and opened it for her. After thanking her, Paige walked inside. Paige couldn't see much inside, for it was dark, but what she could see was breathtaking.

Meg smiled at Paige, who was very busy taking in all of her surroundings. "Paige, would you mind going up a few stairs? I live only a few stories up; you wouldn't believe all of the stairs in here. But if you must leave now, feel free to do so. I can handle it from here."

Paige blinked "Oh, no I don't mind. Besides, I've always wanted to come in here." She said shifting the bags in her arms so she could walk more easily.

Meg nodded and began walking up the main stairs, which had golden statues left and right. The sight reminded her of her 'experience' at the De Chagny's house earlier that day. Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she quickened her pace. Paige followed closely behind, so she wouldn't get lost. She had heard that it was very easy to get lost in there. As Paige walked up the stairs it

Meg led Paige up a few more flight of stairs and hallways, none of which were as elegant as the first few she had seen. At last Meg stopped at a door.

"Well, here's our room. You must be quiet though, my mother is fast asleep." She said unlocking the door, and pushing it open for Paige.

Paige walked inside, followed by Meg. "Just set those bags down on the table if you would, please dear."

Paige nodded and set them down. Looking around the room, she found that it wasn't very nice, quite plain actually. Her bedroom at home was nicer than what room they lived in there.

Meg saw her observing the room. "Oh I know it's not much, but you know, truly it's a very cozy little place." She said opening the bags on the table. "Though you would figure that the managers would give the **ballet mistress **a nicer place, wouldn't you?"

Paige nodded "Well it does look lovely. I believe that without your home touches, this place wouldn't look nearly as cozy."

Meg smiled, "Well, again I thank you for helping me."

"Oh, believe me, it was no trouble at all. But…. I only wish I could have seen more." Paige said regretfully.

Meg thought for a moment and then began mumbling to herself "As old as my mother is now, she'd still beat me if she was awake now." She glance at a door off to her left. Paige only assumed that it was the bedroom.

Paige caught what she said "Excuse me? Why would she do that? Your not doing any thing wrong, are you?" She asked, looking puzzled.

Meg smiled mischievously "Not Yet."

Paige only stared "What do you mean?"

Meg took one last glance at the door, "Follow me" She whispered

Paige nodded and followed Meg outside the door. Shutting the door softly behind her, Meg whispered to Paige "Again, we need to be extremely quiet, alright?"

Paige nodded "Alright" She whispered in return.

After glancing around the dark hallway, Meg made a gesture for Paige to follow her, which she did. One Meg led Paige away back to the entrance, she said, "Well, I'm going to give you a little tour of the place."

Paige's eyes lit up in excitement, "Really?" She asked a bit above a whisper.

Meg nodded "Yes but please keep quiet. There isn't allot that I can show you because it's dark and I don't want to risk lighting any candles, but believe me, I don't think that you will be disappointed." She said, whispering.

Paige smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. Meg pointed to the staircase. "Well you've already been here, but this is the grand foyer."

Meg and Paige walked back up the stairs with Meg pointing out a few little details. (like the statues, pictures, etc…)

For a while they walked through a plain wooden hallway. Both were silent, for there was nothing to see in that hall. Lately, silence began to make Paige's mind flood with thoughts and memories of her new discovery. Once again Paige had to drag herself away from those hurtful memories and thoughts. She found this harder to do each time she tried it.

Paige drew in a breath and let it back out, forgetting her thoughts in the process. Meg heard this, and must have mistaken it for a yawn. "Sleepy?"

Paige laughed "Well no, actually, I've been asleep for **quite a while**."

"Alright" Meg said snickering a bit "Well the kitchens are right over there, but there's nothing to see there. So, I guess that I will take you to the main theater. It's **very** beautiful. I love it there"

Paige smiled "Alright then." On the way Meg, once again, pointed out a few minor things to Paige, like a few prop rooms, and the dormitories.

After a while they reached their destination. Meg sent Paige a signal to be silent, while she made sure that no one was in there.

The coast seemed to be clear, for Meg nodded and waved at her. Paige smiled and entered the theater. Once she laid eyes on the scenery before her, she froze immediately and gasped.

"Meg! You weren't kidding, it's beautiful." She said raising her hand to her cheek.

Meg smiled and walked up behind her. "Yes, it got the same reaction from my best friend, years ago. Of course it's been rebuilt now." Meg laughed "She probably would have passed out seeing it now. It's been sixteen years since she's been here. I doubt she's ever coming back." Meg's tone took on a depressed tone that Paige noticed.

Turning to face her Paige asked, "Are you alright, Meg?"

Meg smiled sadly. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just, that sometimes, I miss her. She was the sister I never had."

Paige glanced at her sympathetically "I'm sorry. Wow she's been gone for sixteen years?" She asked

Meg nodded "Yes she used to work here as a chorus girl, like I was. But she then became the new diva here." She then laughed "The older diva didn't like that too much."

Paige laughed too "No, I'd imagine not. Where is she now?"

Meg smiled "She married a very wealthy man, and I believe that she moved away with him. I wouldn't know, I haven't heard from her in years." Meg shut her eyes "Well ever since the disaster happened. It really messed things up. I don't blame her for moving and not telling anyone."

Paige nodded in understanding, "Who was your friend, Meg?" She asked, curiously.

"You wouldn't know her, dear, it was before your time." Meg said waving a dismissive hand " I will admit that Christine had it a bit rough though. I hope she's allot better off now."

Paige's eyes widened, "Christine? Meg, did you just say Christine?"

Meg stared at her suspiciously, "Yes, I did say that. Why? You wouldn't know her."

Paige sent Meg a defiant look, "Well then, if it is a Christine Daae you speak of, then yes, I know her."

Meg only stared at her dumbfounded, but managed to stammer "H-How do you know her? She's been gone for sixteen years!"

Paige smiled "Well you see, I met her in the dress shop, where I work, and she invited me over for tea. I was there not too long ago. She lives just off the main road, only a few blocks from **here**."

After hearing this, Meg's eyes lit up, "Oh! I must go and see her first thing in the morning!" She said excitedly.

She then lifted both hands to her face, "But what if she doesn't remember me?" Meg asked nervously.

Paige grabbed her shoulders "Meg, calm down! If you want, I'll go with you tomorrow."

Meg smiled once again "Oh, would you. Paige? That would be great!"

"No problem, really. It's the most I can do to thank you for the tour." Paige said yawning.

"Sleepy?" Meg asked

Paige only nodded as she yawned again. Meg nodded, "Well, I imagine that you would be. It's well after midnight."

Her eyes widened "WHAT?" She yelled. "Oh no! I've got to go home! I'll meet you right here tomorrow!" Paige Turned and ran up the isle to leave.

"Paige!" Raising her hand, Meg called out behind her. "Paige! You don't know the way out of here!"

Unfortunately, Paige didn't hear her. Meg sighed, lowering her hand. "Well I suppose she'll find her way out by herself." Meg said aloud to herself.

Meg turned to leave, but when her eyes landed on box five, she froze in mid step. There, she saw a silhouette of a white mask disappear into the darkness of box five. Meg gasped and fled out of the theater to find Paige.

XxXxXxX

* * *

"Oh! Where am I?" Paige wondered aloud desperately. Taking in her surroundings, She didn't remember seeing anything near her.

Paige let out a frustrated growl. "Curse it all! I don't even remember going this way!"

Paige's ears picked up the sound of faint footsteps nearby. Paige gasped, "H-hello?" Paige called out.

No reply met her ears. "Meg? Is that you?" She asked, silently hoping for an answer.

After her words faded away in to silence, the footsteps ceased. Paige felt a shiver run down her spine as she stood alone in the dark hallway.

Paige felt eyes on her, but she tried to shrug it off. "Is anyone there?" She asked a little weaker than she meant to.

Taking a step backwards, Paige heard a rustle of fabric behind her. Paige turned around abruptly, but saw nothing.

She let out a sigh of relief. A stray piece of hair fell in her face. Paige raised her hand to brush it behind her ear, just as some sort of lasso fell around her neck. Fortunately her hand was beside her eyes, so that when it fell around her, it fell around her wrist also,

Paige let out a scream and ducked under the rope. However, she was not quick enough to free her wrist as well. The rope tightened around her small wrist. Paige struggled to free herself, but with no avail. Paige screamed again, but was silenced by a gloved hand over her mouth.

A voice soon followed, "I don't know who you are mademoiselle, but I have some **questions** for you." The voice stopped, but began again after a nasty chuckle. "And **believe** me, **you** are not** leaving** until I get some **answers**"

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews so far!  
Sorry for the LONG wait.  
I got it done before all of the EOCT tests

Paula


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I didn't expect everything to be so 'jumbled' up.**

**This chapter was hard to write.**

**Chapter 5**

**XxXxX**

Paige struggled to free her mouth from the gloved hand that covered it. At last, she grew frustrated. Opening her mouth, Paige bit the hand that had it covered. It quickly withdrew after a howl of pain, of course. Once it did, Paige turned to run, but was stopped by the rope around her wrist.

"Let me go!" She yelled. Her captor did not reply, nor did he let her go.

Paige desperately tried to loosen the rope with her free hand, but it was only pulled tighter. Paige let out another cry for help, but it was cut short by the same hand. This time it grasped her by the throat.

Paige gasped for air, but got very little. At last, her captor was forced to walk out into the very dim light. Paige gasped once again once she saw him, but not from lack of air.

The men who stood before her was dressed in black, which made him blend in with the shadows. His hair was black and slicked back, which drew attention to his emerald eyes, which stared at her menacingly. What stood out most was the white mask that sat on the right side of his face.

Paige's dark brown eyes stared at him in fear. For some reason, once his eyes met hers, they softened; and he even loosened his grasp on her neck. Paige took advantage of this and took in a deep breath.

"Let me go" Paige whispered in between gasps.

He thought for a moment, and said "No, if I release you, you will scream. That will be bad on my behalf."

Paige shook her head the best she could "No, I wont. I promise…Please." She whispered desperately.

He thought over it for a moment, and reluctantly released her.

Paige gasped, taking in as much air as possible, just in case he changed his mind.

Paige touched her neck gently and whispered "Thank you."

The man laughed coldly, "Don't thank me yet, you are in no way free to go."

Paige nodded dumbly, thankful that she now could.

An awkward silence passed between them. Paige shifted uncomfortably and pointed to her wrist, which still had the rope around it.

"So…umm…will you let my wrist go?" she asked hopefully.

He laughed mockingly "Not a chance mademoiselle."

Paige opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by approaching footsteps. Unfortunately, the man before her heard them too. His eyes widened, as did Paige's. Glancing between the approaching steps and Paige, the masked man seemed to be planning something in his mind.

"Paige?" A soft female voice met Paige's ears. '_Meg!' _Paige's mind screamed.

Paige, once again, tried to free herself; but knew better than to yell out. She didn't want to risk strangulation again.

He calmly walked over to a nearby wall, and began searching for something. _'He's mad'_ Paige thought to herself. Once he found what he was looking for, he smiled slightly. Paige watched, awestruck, as a section of the wall before her lifted up to reveal a dark passageway.

He then turned toward her to find her amazed expression. With a smirk, he walked inside, dragging Paige along behind him. Not with out a great struggle, of course.

Paige finally yelled out, but it was too late, for the wall closed behind them. The passage way was darker than the hallway, and Paige literally could not see her hand in front of her own face.

For a brief second, she thought that he had let her go, but to her disappointment, he had not. The rope was still tight on her wrist.

She then felt a tug on the other end of the rope, which meant that they were moving. Paige let out a growl of frustration.

"Where are you taking me? I **_have_** to get home!!" She cried impatiently. No reply followed.

"Hey!" Paige yelled at him. Still no reply came.

Paige grabbed the rope with both hands and fiercely pulled it towards her. To her surprise, it fell limp. She realized that she had pulled it from his hands!

Paige smiled triumphantly and removed it from her wrist, throwing the rope far behind her so that she would know if he was trying to retrieve it.

Though that her eyes had adjusted a little to the darkness of the passage, she still could only see about a foot or two in front of her. She felt a hand seize her wrist where the rope one was.

Rolling her eyes, Paige easily twisted her arm and freed herself from the grasp that she now despised with a passion. This time she heard a curse and then two powerful arms lifted her from the ground, and threw her over a shoulder.

Paige kicked and thrashed about but could not get him to drop her.

"Would you **_please_** put me down!" She yelled right in his ear. He would not answer, no matter how much she asked or yelled.

After a long while of yelling and hitting him in the back, Paige grew tired and gave up, much to his relief. With her eyes heavy, Paige struggled to stay awake, but finally gave in to sleep.

XxXxX

When she woke, she was lying on a sofa. For a moment she forgot where she was, but once she remembered what had happened, Paige gasped and bolted upright.

'**_Where am I?'_** She asked herself urgently. The room she was in didn't seem to be a 'room' at all. It looked more like a cavern. The room contained a small table by the sofa, a beautiful red rug sat under that.

Many candles surrounded her and many books lined a nearby bookshelf that was as big as the wall it was against. The candlelight reflected off of a lake, giving the room an eerie glow.

Standing up, Paige noticed that her shoes had been removed. Her bare feet landed on the rug. It was soft, almost like animal fur.

Paige's mind immediately drifted off on it's own. She remembered being about two, and walking around a huge yard when a small black dog about her size came up to her. The dog was soft when she would pet it or give it hugs. Then a dark haired woman walked up to her, but she couldn't tell who it was because the face seemed to be blurred out, but she could tell that it wasn't her mother. (By mother she still means her current one.)

Movement in the next room broke her from her thoughts. Paige walked quietly over to the edge of the doorway and peered around it.

The man who had drug her down there was sitting in front of an organ that took up an entire wall. He was writing on a piece of parchment, and seemed to be frustrated with whatever it was he was writing. Finally he looked up and muttered something to himself. However, Paige caught two words of his statement. Those words were "infernal…girl"

She only assumed that he meant her. She quietly ran back over to the sofa and pretended to be asleep, hoping that her act would be convincing enough.

Not soon after, she heard soft footsteps coming toward her. They stopped right beside her, which made her shiver. A rustle of cloth was heard before she felt a blanket being draped over her. It was very soft and smelled of candles and some strange type of cologne.

Paige smiled and snuggled up to it. After the footsteps faded away, she opened one eye enough to see what was going on. The man was sitting in a chair, reading a book with a blue cover. Occasionally, he would glance up at her to see if she was awake. Paige finally grew tired of pretending to be asleep, but before she opened her eyes, he got up and left the room.

Paige let out a breath, of which she just realized that she was holding in. Paige threw the blanket off of her, and jumped up searching for a way out. There were no doors anywhere. The only exits appeared to be through the lake, which Paige did not want to risk drowning in her rather heavy dress.

The other way was to go the same way that he had. Paige, once again, peered around the corner to make sure that it was clear to go into the room. Once she was sure that it was okay to enter, she carefully walked into the room, silently praying that he was not hiding anywhere. There was no other way to go, except an entrance to a small kitchen, and a set of stairs leading upward somewhere.

Suddenly Paige spotted a door that was well hidden with a few boxes and a black curtain. She walked over to it and placed her ear on the door to listen for any movement. Inside she heard a soft movement.

'_He must be in there' _Paige figured. Paige walked away from the door and into the middle of the room.

"There's no way out of here!" She whispered, beginning to panic. Walking into the kitchen, Paige found no more doors leading anywhere. Finally, Paige decided to try her luck with the stairs. While walking up the stairs, she noticed that the blasted lake touched every room.

Though the lake was very beautiful, it blocked her exits, and seemed to mock her for it. How she despised it now.

Once she reached the top step, she gasped. The room was elegantly crafted, and had to cost very much for it to be that beautiful. Though the walls and floor were stone, it only accented the room's features. Small trinkets graced the shelves that lined the walls. An ebony armoire sat in front of a bed that was shaped like a swan. It was obvious that the room had been well taken care of. Not a speck of dust could be seen.

Paige knew if it was cared for this much, she had better not be found in there. Her curiosity got the better of her and she had to at least open the armoire. As she approached it she began to see small details that she couldn't before. Small engravings of roses lined each side of the doors.

She reached out and pulled open one of the doors. Paige did not expect to see what was in there. Dresses. All colors, all of them looked **_very_** expensive.

Paige smiled grimly and shut the door. **_'He must have been married once'_** Paige thought sadly, hoping that she was wrong. **_'I'd better get out of here!' _**

Paige quietly left the room and descended back down stairs, but not before making sure he wasn't there. Thankful, Paige crossed the room and went back into the kitchen.

Sitting down on a chair by the table, Paige asked herself aloud, "What am I to do now?"

Her eyes wandered over to a clock on a nearby wall. Seeing that it was already five in the morning, Paige let out a frustrated growl and laid her head down on the table. She kept it there until she heard a door closing.

Paige gasped and sat up, listening for more sound to give away his location. She knew the **_exact_** moment when he found that she was not there anymore, for he yelled out an angry curse.

Paige cringed, and closed her eyes, waiting for him to burst into the room yelling. It never came, in fact his footsteps faded away. Her eyes bolted open,_ 'He went upstairs!' _

Paige stood up hopefully, but realized that she had no place to go or hide. She sighed and sat back down. The footsteps returned and grew louder. Discouraged, Paige rested her head on her hands. The steps grew progressively louder until they stopped right in front of her on the other side of the table.

Paige raised her head to find the person who literally **carried** her down there. He was staring at her strangely. Paige jumped to her feet and glared at him.

"Who are you? Where am I? And where the hell are my shoes!" She demanded angrily pointing to her bare feet.

He only smiled mockingly. "You need not worry about that mademoiselle. Like I said earlier, I have a few questions for you. As for your shoes, the are by the sofa where you should have been when I returned."

Paige gave him the meanest glare she could. (If her look could kill he would be on his back dead.) "I will answer **_nothing_**," She said stubbornly.

He returned the glare and stated "I beg to differ" He began walking around the table towards her. Paige walked the other way, keeping him In front of he at all times. They circled the table at least once. Paige glanced behind her and noted that the door was directly behind her.

The man opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Paige who turned and fled out the door. On instinct, he bolted after her, but stopped when he remembered that she had no way out. Laughing a bit, he leaned against a wall and watched her run upstairs and back down again.

Paige stopped at the foot of the stairs, panting.

"Give up yet mademoiselle?" He asked mockingly.

Paige sighed and flopped down on the ground. "Yes" She whispered tiredly.

He blinked in surprise, not expecting her to give up that easily.

"Alright then" He said straightening up. "Who are you?"

Paige drew in a breath "I want a few answers from you as well, monsieur."

Her shrugged, "Very well, but your answers first. I **_will_** know if you are lying."

Paige only nodded helplessly. "My name is Paige Giselle…" He interrupted.

"Yes, yes, I already know that. How you know Christine Daae? Are you two related?"

"No were not related, to the best of my knowledge. I met her in the dress shop…wait." Paige stopped. "You know her?"

He nodded but didn't go on. "How do **_you_** know her?" She asked curiously.

"It's none of your business." He snapped.

Paige crossed her arms. "Fine then, but I think…"Paige stopped. "Would you tell me where I am now!" She yelled, still sitting on the ground.

The man blinked in surprise at her sudden rage, but responded "Under the opera house."

Paige only stared dumbly. "You're joking. There's no way we can be down here unless…" She stopped, and looked at him.

"Unless what?" He asked.

Paige shook her head "Nothing…I meant…unless you live here." She said, covering up her previous thought so that he wouldn't pick up on it.

"I live here." He said studying her expression, but he seemed you buy it.

"Who are you?" Paige asked.

"It isn't any of your business, and I would like for you to stop asking me." He said shortly.

Paige turned her head to the side and sent him a pitiful look. "Please? You must at least have a name."

He seemed to have a weakness for her eyes, because he responded. "Erik"

Paige blinked in surprise, not expecting him to answer.

"But tell no one, and I would prefer it if you didn't speak of our meeting." He added quickly.

Paige nodded and took a deep breath. "So, Monsieur Erik, about Christine?"

He must have forgotten momentarily. "Oh, Yes, you told Meg Giry that she still lives here in Paris?"

Paige nodded "Yes, actually not too far from here, a few blocks away maybe. She's married to Raoul De Chagny."

His eyes showed a glimpse of hatred at the mention of that name. Paige looked worriedly at him, but the hatred only lasted for a moment. Once he looked back up at her it had vanished.

"How far from here do **_you_** live?" He asked suddenly.

Paige thought for a moment. "A mile?" She figured.

"Well if you want to get there before the sun rises too high, then I suggest that we leave now." He said.

Paige looked puzzled "We?" She asked.

He merely nodded "Yes. One, you don't know how to get out of here. Two, The streets are dangerous at this time. And three, I need to make sure you aren't lying to me"

Paige still only stared at him. He rolled his eyes and offered a gloved hand to help her off the ground, which she greatly accepted, glad that she didn't have to make a fool of herself by falling back down in her rather heavy dress.

After she put on her shoes, which were, like he said, by the sofa, he showed her a small boat docked on the edge of the lake.

Paige slapped herself on the forehead, "I even **_saw_** that! Why didn't I **_use_** it!" She asked herself out loud.

Erik laughed, while pushing the boat into the water "You were in a bit of a panic. I didn't expect you to find it anyhow. You were quite funny."

Paige snorted and stepped into the boat, followed by Erik, who was laughing at her quietly.

XxXxX

Once they reached the other side of the lake, Paige asked, "When we came down here, did we go this way?"

Erik shook his head. "No it would have been much harder, and had you woken up, you might have pushed me into the lake anyway."

Paige laughed at this and stepped out of the boat onto shore.

XxXxX

After a long walk through the tunnels below the opera house, Paige found herself walking down the street with a masked man who lived under an opera house.

Paige had formed an idea in her mind that he was some type of opera ghost imposter. If he hadn't died sixteen years ago in the fire, she might have thought that he was the actual one.

She drove herself mad with questions that she was too afraid to ask, because of his flaring temper. Questions like, why do you wear that mask if you aren't the real phantom? Or what if the phantom really hadn't died like everyone had believed, and what if it was really him walking beside her in flesh and blood? She did her best to push these maddening questions from her mind as the sun rose higher.

For some reason Erik kept to the shadows, especially when someone would walk by them. He acted so strangely when some one looked in their general direction. He would tense up or hold his breath until they passed.

Finally, they reached Paige's house. She peered through the front window. '**_Figures'_** She thought to herself as she watched both parents pacing back and forth in the living room.

She heard Erik laugh behind her. "Well I can see you'll be busy, so I'll leave you here." He said amused.

Paige cringed at the thought, but managed to glare at him. "This is all your fault, you imposter." She said.

Surprise crossed his face. "Excuse me?"

Paige knew that she should keep her mouth shut, but she couldn't. "Don't think I don't know who you are. What would you do if the **_real_** opera ghost had been here? I think what you're doing is **_really_** disrespectful."

Utter shock appeared on his face. "**_Real_** opera ghost?" He asked.

Paige nodded. "Yes, but lucky for you he died in the fire sixteen years ago."

He smiled "And you think that I'm an imposter? What makes you think that he died? Or ever even lived for that matter"

Paige thought for a moment. "Now your not making any sense at all. Besides, I know that he lived."

Erik crossed his arms. "Oh, and how do you know that?" He asked.

Paige stared at him "Christine told me." She said.

Thee look of pain she saw in his eyes resembled the one in Raoul's, but this was much more intense. So much more that Paige had to look away to keep a tear from falling down her cheek.

"I'd better go." She said gesturing toward the front door.

He nodded in agreement. "Yes you should." He said with a touch of resentment in his voice. After that he turned and walked away without another word. Paige shuddered; glad to be away from him.

She sighed, home at last. She almost gasped when she remembered her parents pacing angrily inside. **_'Great'_** She thought to herself.

Drawing in a breath, she walked onto the porch and whispered to herself. "Alright Paige, you can face them. After all, they are your parents." Paige thought this over for a moment, and the swallowed grimly.

Drawing in another breath, Paige opened the front door and walked inside.

XxXxX

**Thank you**

**Please review and give me some advice on this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So Sorry for the extremely long wait, but I've been quite busy. **

**Sorry this chapter couldn't be longer, but I had to stop it ****here.**

** Otherwise, chapter seven would two paragraphs long. **

**On that note, c****hapter seven shouldn't take long to update, **

**considering more than half of it is already written.**

**Enjoy the chapter (And please review)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Paige sat in her room reflecting on the day's happenings. Well...most of them, the day was not yet over. Unfortunately. She had been put under house arrest. Both of her parents insisted that it was for her own safety, but neither of them would tell her what safety it provided her.

She wasn't allowed to leave her room whatsoever. God forbid if she asked to go outside. Luckily she had gotten a few days off at work; otherwise, her boss would fire her for sure! After a bit of consideration, she decided to keep the incident at the opera house a secret. When her mother asked her where she had gone, Paige simply replied that she had gone out walking. Of course they didn't believe her, but they didn't press her further. Paige really couldn't blame them for not believing her. After all a five hour walk after dark did seem a bit unbelievable.

Every time she decided to leave her room, she was yelled at and sent back. The last time she left her room, she returned with a splitting headache from all the yelling. Being locked alone inside her room made her think of the day that she found out that blasted secret. Being secluded in her room made her mind wander over all of the dark times. She couldn't seem to get of one single thought that would brighten her day now. Thinking of it made more tears fall.

She sighed with frustration and whispered to herself between small sobs "Crying will get me nowhere. I'll never find out anything about who I was by sitting here!"

Once her voice trailed off, it was met with deafening silence once again. Save the occasional noise made by the other people in the house. All of a sudden, a thought struck her.

"Maybe I can stay with someone else. At least until I get a few things straight." She thought out loud. "Maybe Christine will let me stay there. I can pay rent if need be."

With that, she made up her mind. Paige decided to wait until nightfall to carry out her plan.

XxXxX

Once the sun had set, and she was sure that both of her parents were asleep, Paige got a small bag out of her closet to pack a few clothes. She packed two dresses, a corset, and her favorite pair of shoes. Anything other clothing she needed, she could make herself.

She carried her bag into the parlor and fastened her cloak around her shoulders. She reached for the door handle, but paused before touching it. She thought of her parents fast asleep in their rooms, and what she may be doing to them by leaving. Even though they weren't her real parents, she still loved them dearly, and it hurt her to think of how much she would be hurting them by deserting them. After all, they were the only parents she knew.

Paige shook her head to clear that thought. "_No, I'm tired of waiting on answers that are never going to come." _She thought determined.

Biting back tears, she turned the doorknob with a slight click. The door slowly swung open. Un welcoming cold air from outside enveloped her, making her shiver. She took one last glance inside her house before swallowing grimly, and shutting the door quietly behind her.

"_I bet I'm quite a sight!" _She thought with a small laugh, imagining herself walking blindly down the street with a bag of clothing. Her mind took over as she continued down the street. Before she knew it, she had stopped. Looking up from the cobblestone street, she found herself gazing up at the Paris opera house. This made her think of Meg.

'_I hope she's alright'_ Paige hoped. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to find out, and tell her that she made it home alright. Paige was beginning to get tired but decided to go see Meg anyway.

XxXxX

Somehow, she managed to find Meg's room easily, without getting lost once. Paige glanced around at her surroundings, and they reminded her of the night when she was drug down below the opera house. The hallways were, once again, empty and very dark. She shuddered, hoping that Erik was not nearby. She decided that she didn't want another adventure like the last one with him.

She shrugged it off and knocked on the door quietly. After a moment, the doorknob clicked and the door swung open revealing an exhausted Meg, the exhaustion faded as she realized who was at the door.

"Paige!" She said excited, but with a hint of worry in her voice. "I was worried! I could have sworn that I heard you scream in the hallway last night. I thought that you might have been hurt."

Paige smiled "Well…um…it wasn't me, I went home, remember?" She asked nervously, not being able to think of a smooth lie. "Besides, the exit was the other way, I wouldn't have even been in that general direction at all." She added quickly.

Meg pondered this for a moment, "But you didn't meet me this morning like you said we would."

Paige had forgotten about that, with all of the other things going on, how could she remember?

"I'm sorry Meg" Paige said apologetically "I-I was in such a hurry to get home that once I got there, I just forgot. I'm truly sorry, maybe we could go first thing tomorrow?" She asked hopefully, not wanting her only friend to be angry with her.

Meg noticed the hesitation in her voice, but accepted her explanation. "Well, I would meet you tomorrow, but the new production is coming up, and rehearsals are going to be very early tomorrow."

Paige nodded "Well maybe some other time then."

Meg nodded "By the way, why are you out this late?" she asked.

Paige showed Meg her suitcase, "Well I left home for a while. It's a long story. I was actually going to see if I could stay with a friend."

Meg nodded nervously. "I know Christine wouldn't mind you staying."

Paige inwardly smiled, that's where she was headed in the first place. "I'll see, don't worry, I'll find some place." She said reassuringly.

Meg smiled, "Good luck then, Paige." She said both worriedly and sympathetically.

Paige smiled, and held back a yawn. "Thank you Meg, I'll come by tomorrow, alright?" She asked.

Paige wasn't sure how to get out, and wanted to ask Meg where to go, but she decided against it, seeing as Meg might get suspicious about how she'd gotten out the previous night. She turned to leave, but was stopped by Meg's hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" Paige asked turning toward her.

Meg looked worried, "You know, the streets are dangerous at this time, I'm surprised that you made it over here safely. I don't want you getting hurt."

Paige turned her head to face the dark corridor, and then looked back to Meg. "I've got to try. Nonetheless, I am **not** going back home, that's for sure…I'll take my chances" She said determinedly.

Meg gave her a nervous stare and sighed, "Come inside." Paige was about to object, but a look from Meg told her that she most likely shouldn't.

She followed reluctantly "Alright, but only for a moment. I've got somewhere to be, and the later it gets, the slimmer chance I've got on staying there."

Meg ignored this "Why not stay with us tonight? You can leave in the morning, and go find someplace else to stay if you wish." Once again, Paige was about to protest but Meg interrupted, "Please, just one night, I just don't want you out there alone. You can sleep over there." She said pointing to a sofa in the corner of the room, "and I'll wake you early tomorrow morning so you can get an early start."

Paige sighed. "Meg I'll be fine, don't worry so much." She was about to go further. But caught a look from Meg that silenced her.

"Fine! But I'm leaving first thing in the morning. I don't want to bother you much more. After showing me around here, and risking you getting in trouble. I already owe you." Paige said defeated.

Meg smiled a relieved smile. "Thank you Paige. Did you bring a gown to sleep in?" She asked, walking over to a nearby closet.

Paige shook her head cursing herself for her forgetfulness. "No, I'll sleep in this." She said gesturing to the dress that she wore.

"I'll loan you something." Meg said pulling out a soft blue long sleeved gown with white trimming.

Once Paige had changed behind a changing screen, Meg handed her a pillow and some blankets. Then bade her goodnight, and went to bed.

Paige lay awake thinking of what to do next. _'What have I done?' _She asked herself. _"I've left them alone! They'll be out looking for me!" _

For the first time, her thoughts shifted to who her **real** parents might be. Though she loved the set of "parents" she currently lived with, she couldn't help but think about them, and why they put her up for adoption in the first place.

A thump out side in the hallway broke her prison of thought. Quietly, Paige got up and peered out the door. No sooner than she did, a woman came stomping around the corner shouting in a heavy Italian accent, occasionally slipping in a few Italian words into her rant.

She was closely followed by two annoyed, yet horrified, looking men. One of them was tall with dark hair that contained just a dusting of gray. The second man was rather short with solid gray hair. Both of them wore suits and long coats.

"All I ask is that you stop these things from happening, but NO! You continue to let them happen! You want me to leave!" Yelled the woman.

"Madame, that vase breaking in your room was sheer coincidence." The shorter man said, trying to convince her.

Paige tried unsuccessfully to stifle a snicker, thus drawing her attention. She rounded on Paige. The moment she began yelling at her, she knew she should have kept quiet.

"You think this is funny, do you little rat?" She demanded at Paige.

Paige immediately shook her head causing dark brown curls to fall in her face. All three of them froze, merely staring at her.

"You!" The woman yelled, thrusting a finger in Paige's direction.

Paige stuttered dumbly "E-Excuse me?"

She glared at Paige. "Thought that you had run away with that patron! How **dare **you return!" She yelled.

Paige glanced at the two men who were also staring at her in disbelief. "I-I'm afraid I don't understand."

The woman opened her mouth to say something, but was pushed aside by the taller man.

"Miss Daae?" He asked.

Paige swallowed "Um…no…I'm Paige Giselle." She said shyly.

He blinked "Oh...o-of course. My apologies miss."

"I will not stand for this any longer! La Carlotta deserves better! Bye-bye!" The woman shouted turning and storming on down the corridor. The short gray-haired man fled after her, while the other held back.

"Forgive my manners, I am Monsieur Firmin. Are you not related at all to Christine Daae? You look so much like her." He said studying her.

Paige nodded, "I've been told that, but to the best of my knowledge monsieur, we've no relation at all."

He nodded to her. "Alright, goodnight then" He turned to leave when the shorter man came running up to him clutching his jaw.

"What happened to you Andrey?" He asked

Andrey huffed "She left!"

Firmin nodded "Yes, yes, I know, but what happened to **_you_**?"

"The vase in the foyer needs replacing." He said rubbing his jaw. "But we can't cancel the performance. It's in two days!"

Paige once again let out a small laugh. Both men turned to her.

"Can you sing at all?" They asked her desperately.

Her eyes widened. "No monsieur I've never been good at singing." She said "Granted no one's ever heard me sing, besides myself." Paige added as an after thought.

"Well there you go! Let's hear it then!" Firmin said happily.

Paige gasped "No, I-I-you don't understand…I-I don't even work here!" She said hastily.

"Really? Then what are you doing here?" They asked curiously.

Paige mentally slapped herself for telling them that.

"Well I'm only staying for **one** night with the Girys. I'm a seamstress, you see." She said quickly, not wanting the Girys in any trouble.

Firmin whispered something to Andrey, who nodded, and began whispering back frantically.

Paige cleared her throat, "Well it's quite cold out here. So I'll just be going back inside then, if you'll excuse me please, monsieur." She said stepping back inside.

"Wait!" Firmin called "Paige, was it?" He asked

Paige nodded "yes it was" she confirmed.

"You said you were a seamstress. You make clothing. Right?" He said slowly.

Paige sighed and nodded. "Yes monsieur, I work at the dress shop in town."

He smiled briefly, "Yes, well the reason I ask is that our last seamstress ran out on us for some absurd reason." He said sending a nervous glance at Andrey, who returned it.

Paige nodded "And?"

"And…we wanted to know if you would take her place?" He asked.

Paige's face lit up. _'A job! Here?' _Before she knew what she was doing she replied, "I'd love to!"

Both men smiled. "Excellent meet us tomorrow in out office to deal with paper work and nonsense such as that. We'll have someone show you around tomorrow." Firmin said turning to leave.

"Oh! We'll also get you your own room." He called over his shoulder as he left.

"Alright" She whispered, not caring that he couldn't hear her. She smiled happily, feeling as if she were in some sort of blissful trance, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Thanks for readding! Again sorry about the wait. **

**Not too sure on this chapter. Not one of my best...**

**Please review!!**

**Angel-777**


End file.
